


You remind me of...

by Thatlonelygirlwhowrites



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character name spelled as Yue, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatlonelygirlwhowrites/pseuds/Thatlonelygirlwhowrites
Summary: Yue gets sick and Sing takes care of him, but something feels so odd and yet so familiar...
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	You remind me of...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I've been having for a while, also I apologize if this is a little ooc :$

Another meeting was over and Sing and Yue Lung were going back to Yue's mansion. Sing hated attending to meetings, they were ridiculously long and boring and he had to wear uncomfortable suits. But if it was to restore the peace in Chinatown, he was more than willing to do it. However , this meeting had been different. He noticed that Yue Lung was trying to get himself together, as if he was trying to hide something. At first he thought that he might was having a crisis but it was unlikely, he had witnessed Yue's crisis to know that it was not the case. Maybe he had been looking at him for some time now cause when accidentally they made eye contact, he glared at him and rolled his eyes as if he was telling him to pay attention at what was being said.

When the reunion was over, they got into Yue's limousine and they were sitting next to each other. Yue Lung looked tired, he didn't have his usual intimidating and composed appearance.

"You know that the reason of me bringing you to this meetings is for you to help me to restore your precious Chinatown and not to look at me as if I owe you something" - Yue Lung said, sounding irritated.

This caught Sing off guard.

" You didn't look as if you were ok during the meeting, indeed you still don't look well, you look even worse". - Sing said hating how he couldn't hide his worry in his voice.

"Nonsense"- was all that Yue Lung responded.

They fell on an awkward silence, or that was what Sing thought until he felt Yue's warm head on his shoulder. Now Sing noticed that Yue Lung looked more pale than he was, his hair has gotten disheveled and he was shivering despite his body's temperature being so hot. 

When they arrived at the mansion, Sing tucked him in bed, making sure to change his clothes into something more comfortable and less drenched in sweat. He took a look on Yue Lung, he looked vulnerable, harmless, nothing like the "snake" that everyone said they saw when they looked at him. Somehow he felt special that he was the only one that could see what laid behind the mask of Yue Lung, he understood now why he felt he couldn't hate him or leave him alone.

Yue was sleeping, he remembers that it had been raining, he and his mother were in their way back home when the rain began and by the time they arrived home, they were totally soaked. He was the only one that got sick. His mother was a strong and healthy woman, her warm hands were caressing his hair as he was trying to sleep, he loved when she did that, he loved how caring she was, he loved her, but then she had been... 

Yue Lung felt warmness pressed to his forehead as he began to regain his consciousness. 

" Mama" - he said accidentally letting out what he thought. He opened his eyes and found Sing with his forehead against his, he was really close. Both of them blushed. Sing stepped back, sat on the bed and as he scratched his neck he said:

" You blacked out on the way back, so I stayed to check on you , why didn't you say you were feeling sick?" - Sing said.

"As if someone would care" - Yue Lung whispered. 

"At least, I do" - Sing said.

Yue Lung looked at him startled and puzzled. For a moment he thought he would cry. Sing reached Yue and began to stroke his head, on normal circumstances he wouldn't have thought of doing that, Yue might have thrown a cup of tea at him or maybe he would have used his needles on him... But now, he couldn't help it, he felt an urge to protect him, was it cause he was sick? , Was it because he realised some time ago that the only thing that Yue Lung wanted was someone to care for him? Or was it something more?... He might or might not have the answer.

"Thank you" - Yue Lung said sincerely.

Sing was a little surprised, it was the first and maybe the last time he would heard Yue Lung said those words sincerely. 

"What did you say?" - Sing said trying to tease him.

"You already heard" - Yue Lung said a little ashamed and annoyed.

" I couldn't heard you, it was barely a whisper" - Sing said.

"Too bad for you" - was Yue's answer.

Sing giggled. Yue Lung was easy to irritate.

"Welp" - Sing said - " I should be going, you seem to be better now, but if you need something, just gimme a call" 

Sing was about to get up of the bed but Yue Lung, afraid of losing the warm feeling blooming inside him, grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Stay" - Yue Lung said. His eyes practically begged him.

Sing didn't know if it was Yue Lung's fever what was making him act like that but he didn't refuse or hesitate, he stayed.

Yue Lung closed his eyes, it was as if he was back with his beloved mother again, tucked in bed, feeling the warmness of a pair of kind hands stroking his head. Maybe, just maybe at the end, one day he could learn to love and be loved...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this random idea, I hope you enjoyed it, this is a one shoot but I'm not sure if I should change it and make a second part but this one being Yue reminding Sing of someone, let me know in the comments!.


End file.
